


【269】少年如故

by Qiyewenhuaszd



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyewenhuaszd/pseuds/Qiyewenhuaszd
Relationships: 任豪/翟潇闻/何洛洛（徐一宁）
Kudos: 3





	1. [269]少年如故（前尘篇•上）

一朝起 旧梦落血 惹半生倾覆

不觉命数凄楚

1.

“宣，西凉世子翟潇闻觐见。”杜公公扯着嗓子，群臣自觉左右分开。

一身异族蓝衣的少年缓缓入殿，腰间的铃铛清脆作响。

“嘶——”压不住的吸气声从大殿的四面八方向中间的少年涌去。

太美了，实在惊为天人。

翟潇闻的母妃是中原人，无怪他虽然轮廓分明，但整体线条却又恰到好处的柔和。肤色是西域人独一份的白皙，嘴唇又水润艳红。那双潋滟的桃花眼轻轻扫过，就要勾了人的魂。偏偏这人浑身上下都散发着生人勿近的冷气，像是天上月，只可远望，不可近玩。

小皇帝徐一宁丝毫不掩饰自己的兴趣，直勾勾地盯着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻见过礼就低下头。他知道，自己不过是个送来和亲的卑微质子，何去何从都由眼前的君王决定。

“把你放在哪儿好呢？”小皇帝没有刻意压低音量，疑惑的语气十分诚恳。

“陛下，不如让世子殿下先在微臣府上住下吧。”

丞相任豪是少有的从翟潇闻进殿后没有把眼睛黏在他身上的人。

这样倒是让小皇帝觉得他的丞相更可靠了一些。

“嗯。”小皇帝满意地点了点头就挥袖散了朝。

2.

翟潇闻在任豪府上住了不过三天就被皇帝召进宫中。

“恭喜世子殿下，陛下为您和洛公主赐了婚。圣旨已下，世子殿下就先住在宫中吧。”还是那位尖嗓子的杜公公。

翟潇闻仍是淡淡地点头，就跟上公公的步子。

杜公公垂着头为翟潇闻引路。他在宫里待了这么多年，爬到现在这个位置，少不了自己的眼力见儿。

眼前这位，他初见就知一定会是位了不得的人物。所以此刻即便翟潇闻身份尴尬，却也需得郑重对待。

徐一宁把翟潇闻放在了离养心殿最近的珞潇宫。

翟潇闻不傻，相反他有一颗七窍玲珑心。

他知道为什么父王在这么多儿女中选了自己来和亲，无非是因为这张脸，能讨得小皇帝的欢心，给西凉多争取些时间罢了。

所以，见到宫殿正门高高悬挂的“珞潇宫”三字，翟潇闻知道，小皇帝上钩了。

3.

翟潇闻在任豪府上住的三天，除了晚上与热情的丞相大人举杯共饮，白天他带着自己的小随从齐耳快把京城走了个遍。

翟潇闻只是想熟悉一下新环境，可街上的男男女女们可不这样想。

这几天京城官家小姐的宴会上，小女儿家悄悄谈论最多的就是这位新来的世子殿下。胆子大些的，就向自己的父亲问。得知世子是来和亲的，高官家的小姐们个个少女怀春。

翟潇闻样貌太出挑，走在街上难免有地痞流氓或是仗势欺人的纨绔子弟纠缠。所以，他特地带上了武功高强的齐耳。

齐耳是翟潇闻的母妃养大的孤儿，和翟潇闻从小一起长大，绝对的忠心赤诚，所以才被准许与翟潇闻一同来到中原。

不得不说，齐耳帮翟潇闻解决了很多麻烦。

可官家小姐不是那些可以用拳头吓走的糙爷们，齐耳没法帮翟潇闻挡住那些小姐含羞带怯的眼神和不经意间落在身前的手帕。

不过，圣旨下了，再有权势的小姐公子也不敢和洛公子抢人。齐耳倒是少了很多麻烦。

洛公主是皇帝一母同胞的妹妹，从出生就踩在了这世上绝大多数女子的头上。

可惜公主是个病秧子，几岁起便养在深闺从不见人。即便如此，也没人敢和她抢人。

任豪听到圣旨后，立马就懂了，这哪是公主要人，是小皇帝要人啊。

4.

翟潇闻住进宫里后，便老老实实待在自己的珞潇宫，其他地方哪儿也不去。

宫里不比外头，稍有不慎便是人头落地。

小皇帝来看过翟潇闻好几次，留在翟潇闻宫里用过晚膳就走。

美则美矣，灵韵不够。

小皇帝开始怀疑那天在大殿上让他眼前一亮的天仙般的美人只是他的臆想。这个冰美人太冷了，那双桃花眼黯然无光。徐一宁再没见过那流转的眼波。

小皇帝有些烦了，便让翟潇闻自己去御花园逛逛，好几日没再来。

5.  
任豪一到御花园就看见自己妹妹正在刁难翟潇闻。

眼下烈日当空，路面上一些小昆虫的尸体被炙烤得已经干枯，那些尽态极妍的花也都没了精神。

只有那一点没被树荫遮蔽到的身影笔直地立着。

任豪看见翟潇闻脸被热烫的空气烘得发红，一声“娘娘”就喊得重了些。

凉亭中央正襟危坐，死死盯着翟潇闻，摆明了挑刺找茬的皇后被吓了一跳。

一看是自己哥哥，长舒了一口气，却又像想起什么似的，眉毛又拧起来。

“齐耳，你先带世子殿下回宫休息。”

“多谢丞相。皇后娘娘，臣先告退。”翟潇诚挚地向这位好心丞相道谢，行过礼就带着齐耳走了。

“哥哥，该改口了，翟潇闻现在可是驸马。”任好是因为皇帝近来老去翟潇闻宫里才要给他个下马威，没想到哥哥竟也维护他。

任豪瞥见妹妹的手帕都捏皱了，好生安慰一番自己这个娇惯着长大的皇后妹妹。

任好其实很明事理，不然也不会被选中做皇后。

她知道，翟潇闻就是哥哥心悦已久的那个人。

可这世道，哪准许男子相悦的？

偏偏她从小便稳重的哥哥五年前出使一趟西凉，回来就丢了魂。

她磨了好久，才问出哥哥的秘密。

6.  
任豪是大安丞相，权势不容小觑，初见翟潇闻的当晚，便知晓了他的身份，西凉最受宠的世子殿下。

西凉与大安当时正战火相向，任豪不可能用一个一见倾心的理由，就带走西凉的世子。

且不说男子相悦的惊世骇俗，但说翟潇闻是西凉的世子，任豪就不能够将爱意宣之于口，否则便是通敌叛国，朝廷动荡。

任豪一个人守着这份秘密，只是回了大安之后，时常想起皎洁月光下，风阵阵，少年立于一望无尽的草原，笛声悠悠长诉。

7.  
如果不是西凉战败，送来翟潇闻和亲。任豪想，他会永远把他的秘密埋在心里。

翟潇闻还没到京城他便开始筹谋。

他知道，就凭翟潇闻的脸，就少不了官家小姐王族贵女要嫁给他。

所以，任豪在翟潇闻进宫面圣之前，就已私下暗示过族中尚有未出阁女子的高官世家别动不该动的心思。

只是没想到，有个他威胁不了的人，动了心思。

别人不知道，任豪却知道。

哪来的什么驸马，洛公主幼年夭折，这些年来都是皇帝的心腹易容作公主罢了。至于体弱多病，只是谢绝外人窥探的理由。

小皇帝，你为什么偏要跟我抢翟潇闻呢？

8.  
徐一宁知道皇后为难了翟潇闻，他睁一只眼闭一只眼。美人也该磨磨性子。

只是，丞相似乎对美人热情得过分了些。

徐一宁是皇帝，想宠谁便宠谁。

宫里的妃子不多，且大多是摆设，小皇帝对她们都没兴趣。

因而，即便是听闻宫中住下了个男子，皇帝还总去看他，妃子们也只是好奇那世子究竟有多绝色。

只有真心爱着皇帝的皇后任好，才会小女儿般吃醋，还傻傻地去做恶人。

9.  
翟潇闻就在宫里一直住了下来，皇帝始终没提过他与洛公主的具体婚期。

倒是在御花园被丞相解围的那天之后，皇帝又开始日日往他宫中跑，也不做什么，只是来用过晚膳便走。

10.  
翟潇闻的生辰快到了，任豪知道，皇帝会在那天给翟潇闻庆贺。

时机不到，他抢不过皇帝。

所以，任豪拜托了自己妹妹，在翟潇闻生辰的前几日，将他约在了御花园的假山后相见。

皇后一听就骂哥哥是疯了！

可一想到哥哥这几年的孤独，又不忍心。还是答应了帮忙。

11.  
翟潇闻是一个人来的。

任豪看见月色中少年淡蓝色的衣袍翻飞，那五年来缠绕着他的身影与眼前人重合。

“还差一支玉笛。”

翟潇闻听得任豪这没头没尾的一句，茫然地接过任豪的玉笛。

“多谢丞相美意。”翟潇闻顿了顿还是问，“丞相从前见过我？”

翟潇闻自打来了中原便再没吹过笛子，从前在西凉也是晚上一个人跑到草原上，用笛声诉说少年心事。

“见过。”

“一见倾心。”

任豪的直接让翟潇闻措手不及，他来中原没想过跟人扯上什么关系，他迟早要回西凉的。

两人沉默着相对而立，任豪眼神火热地注视着翟潇闻，翟潇闻却只敢把视线放在不远处的芙蓉上。

夜色已深，可他却觉得自己就是能看见那朵莲花羞红了脸。

任豪随着他的视线望去，笑着说：“你比芙蓉还美。”

任豪夸得真心实意，翟潇闻当得起这一声夸。

翟潇闻从小被夸着长大，西凉的女儿家都想嫁给他，他小时候还暗自得意许久。

这番却不知怎么突然知了羞，声音颤颤的，让任豪别再胡言乱语。

恰有侍卫巡逻，虽是两个男子，但翟潇闻身份特殊，是不能被看见与人私会的。

任豪一把拉过翟潇闻，攥着少年纤细的手腕，一闪，两人就躲进了假山。

“潇闻，别怕。”任豪压低的声音烧着翟潇闻耳朵。

假山不算大，两个高大的男子只能挤在一起。

“谁，谁怕了？”翟潇闻瞪了一眼任豪，想着这丞相看着人模人样，原来是个轻浮浪子。

任豪却要溺死在翟潇闻的娇媚里。

最后是翟潇闻捏着那雕了芙蓉的笛子匆匆逃走。

任豪在假山里，摩挲着指尖，回味那白玉般柔荑的温热。

许久才扯了下唇，糟糕，忍了这么久，怎么还是吓到小孩了。


	2. 【269】少年如故（前尘篇·中）

一声声 爱于心 少年血性如故   
笛声悠悠长诉

12.  
翟潇闻回到珞潇宫才发现自己还捏着那支玉笛。

"私相授受"，多年的宫廷生存经验，让翟潇闻下意识就将这玉笛藏了起来。

可到底是没忍心让这小芙蓉蒙尘，翟潇闻把玉笛小心用自己的手帕裹好，放在了他从西凉带来的木匣子里。

翟潇闻用被子蒙住了脸，像是进宫的第一晚一样，辗转反侧。

13.  
翟潇闻生辰这天早上，小皇帝一下朝就来了珞潇宫，拉着翟潇闻风风火火地就往外走。

翟潇闻什么都不问，任小皇帝握着他的手腕，跟着走。

珞潇宫殿门外听着两抬轿撵，小皇帝坐上前面那抬，翟潇闻就乖乖踩上后面那抬。

他们在马场外停了下来。

杜公公吩咐人牵来了一匹马，那是一顶一的汗血宝马。

徐一宁没有错过翟潇闻看见骏马时眼里乍现的惊喜，他很是受用。

“世子，选一匹马吧。你们西凉人爱马，今日是你生辰，朕送你这匹马，可好？”

“多谢陛下。臣甚喜。”翟潇闻是真的爱马，像每一个西凉男儿一样。他虽从小因长相被保护得滴水不漏，不曾练过武，但他的马术极好，放在高手如云的西凉宫廷，也是顶尖的。

“试试？”徐一宁看出了翟潇闻的蠢蠢欲动，牵过他的手就放在了马鞍上。

翟潇闻也不扭捏，谢过皇帝就翻身上马，策马而去。

少年腰间的铃铛叮铃叮铃，顺着夏日的风，踏着艳阳的浪，全都汇往小皇帝的心房。

徐一宁让杜公公把自己的马也牵来，上马就追上了翟潇闻。

“世子可愿与朕比试比试马术？”

“恭敬不如从命。”

两人互不相让，棋逢对手的兴奋让少年们热血沸腾。少年人爱马，爱那驰骋的速度，爱那征服的快感。

从徐一宁做太子起，就几乎没了人敢真与他较量比试，手下的人全都恭维着小皇帝，马屁拍到马腿上，徐一宁厌倦极了。此刻看见翟潇闻藏不住的挑衅，徐一宁骨子里的征服欲一下就被激发。他确信，翟潇闻就是他的天神，而他一定会得到这个异域来的神。

14.  
骑过马后，一身汗的两人摆驾去了华池。

徐一宁先由人服侍着泡进了温泉，就让人都退了出去。

翟潇闻从屏风后出来，徐一宁眼睛都看直了。

翟潇闻此刻一丝不挂，身子线条柔和，华池的腾腾热雾蒸着，几滴水珠从白里透红的胸膛滚落，低垂的眼眸道不尽的妩媚风情流转。

“过来。”徐一宁的声音已经哑了，不难分辨出是在压抑着什么强烈的欲望。

翟潇闻一步步走过去，这次没有铃铛响了，但是徐一宁觉得翟潇闻的每一步都叮铃叮铃踩在他的心上。

徐一宁再等不了了，他猛地从水中直起身来，大跨几步就靠近了池边。

翟潇闻在池边坐下，冰冷的大理石面让他打了个颤，接着把脚伸进了温泉池，一圈圈涟漪在白润的脚尖荡开四散。

徐一宁的手抓住翟潇闻纤细的脚踝，年轻的帝王感受着掌控美人的快乐，眸中墨色渐浓。

翟潇闻倏然一笑，一双潋滟桃花眼锁住小皇帝的脸，双手向后撑住，粉红的茱萸颤巍巍地挺立，柔嫩的脚不安分地从池中人滚烫的胸膛往下滑。

徐一宁握着翟潇闻脚腕的手越来越用力，终于在那人挑逗似的用脚尖轻点他的硬物时一把将人拽入水中，按在了池壁上。

虽是隔着层布料，翟潇闻也能清晰感觉徐一宁抵着他小腹的炽热。

"世子可是在引诱朕？"徐一宁舔着翟潇闻多肉的耳垂，词句间的湿热全往翟潇闻的耳朵里钻，翟潇闻觉得痒，就扭了扭身子。他并不说话，一举一动却实实在在地磨尽了徐一宁所剩不多的自制力。

被按着后颈承受徐一宁急躁的吻时，翟潇闻就知道，小皇帝到底年轻，不费多少力气就自己上钩。

徐一宁到底是第一次和男人做，没什么经验，胡乱在翟潇闻身上点火。  
他埋头用力吸允翟潇闻的乳头时，还有些遗憾翟潇闻不能产出奶水，不然自己一定要喝个够。  
翟潇闻被咬得发痛，却又莫名的痒，他拉起小皇帝摩挲他后腰的手，按在了自己另一边胸膛，又向前挺了挺身子，邀请人来采摘。  
徐一宁呼吸都更重了，拇指和食指捏着翟潇闻的乳尖，旋转，拉扯，捕捉到翟潇闻压抑的低吟时，力度就失了把控，引来翟潇闻高亢短促的一声"疼"。

徐一宁哪舍得翟潇闻疼，连忙伸出舌头一下下地舔那已被蹂躏的发红的小豆豆，舌上粗粝的小粒摩擦着敏感的花蕾，翟潇闻抖得厉害。

翟潇闻是个彻头彻尾的童子军，没跟女人做过，更没跟男人做过。  
他只凭着本能，双手划开水波，摸到小皇帝的腰带，一扯就开了。

徐一宁虽年轻，但胯下巨物却足够雄赳赳气昂昂，吓得翟潇闻才摸上去就惊慌地松了手。  
"闻闻，继续。"徐一宁明明长了张娃娃脸，声音却低沉磁性，翟潇闻受了蛊惑指尖轻颤着又碰了碰徐一宁的阳物。  
"嗯……你动动"徐一宁气息已经不稳，翟潇闻也感受到了手中的东西又胀大了一圈，青筋跳动，彰显着十足的活力。  
翟潇闻自亵都少得可怜，所以在徐一宁身上的动作就更是青涩。  
徐一宁却十分享受，满意地微眯着眼。  
徐一宁自问是个好皇帝，他也要帮帮他的美人。  
"啊！"翟潇闻的肉棒被捏住的一刹，一声惊叫就从喉咙里跳出，两人周围的水波也应声荡漾。

顶端冒出了透明的前液，徐一宁的硬物怎么可怜翟潇闻都已经管不了了，他自顾不暇，双手忍不住抵上徐一宁的胸膛，有些抗拒这陌生的感受。  
徐一宁这时候哪能让翟潇闻推开他，他想，是时候了，他忍不住了。

杜公公很会揣测主子的心思，早早就备好了鲜花精油在一旁。  
徐一宁往指尖抹了许多，试探性地一下下按着翟潇闻的后穴。  
他每按一下，翟潇闻就控制不住地颤抖一下。小皇帝像是找到了什么好玩的游戏，按得起劲，才不管身下的人有多折磨。  
不过徐一宁自己胀着也不舒服，所以还是没多耽搁，中指用力撑开紧闭的褶皱，一点点侵入翟潇闻的内里。

后穴被手指侵入的时候，翟潇闻的反应有些剧烈，毕竟是从没人探寻过的私密领地，他此刻才真真正正地感到自己受到了侵犯。

徐一宁的指尖在翟潇闻的后腰打转，好歹才让翟潇闻放松了些，他又趁此时机，一手快速上下套弄翟潇闻的肉棒，一手在他后穴作乱。

翟潇闻从没受过这种刺激，细细的呻吟声争先恐后地从喉间钻出，美人脸上一片春色。  
徐一宁咬着翟潇闻的唇珠，蛊惑他："闻闻，乖，叫出来。"  
"啊！"翟潇闻很听话，徐一宁喜欢他怎么样他就怎么样做。"嗯……"  
徐一宁感觉有只小猫在挠他，他心里痒，需要猫儿给他抓一抓。

龟头抵住小穴时，翟潇闻还是无可避免地狠狠颤抖了一下。  
徐一宁感受到了紧贴着的这具身子的紧张，缱绻的吻落下，咬着翟潇闻的耳朵，安慰他别紧张。  
翟潇闻的身子刚垮下来一点，徐一宁就用力往里一刺，阳具的头部卡进了小穴，翟潇闻高叫出声，身子一瞬绷紧，连圆润的脚趾都抽搐了一下。

“疼，疼，我好疼。”翟潇闻这具身子从小就被小心呵护着，也没受过什么伤，比女儿家还娇。  
徐一宁忍着毁天灭地的快感，唇落在翟潇闻的眼上，吻去身下这朵娇花的泪珠，但身下却仍在用力下沉。他一点点撑开紧致的肠壁，像个好奇宝宝一般探索着这人间仙境。  
等沉入底后，徐一宁才开始缓缓抽动。他心疼翟潇闻，大手也不忘抚慰翟潇闻挺立的硬物。

翟潇闻在徐一宁的温柔攻势中慢慢得了趣，前面射了一次，后面开始痒得紧。  
徐一宁却退了出来。  
翟潇闻迷茫地看他，一双长腿情不自禁就勾住了徐一宁的腰。

徐一宁要疯了，真的要疯了。他一看翟潇闻这样，也顾不得什么第一次要温柔。  
翟潇闻刚刚被捅了半天的小嘴还来不及闭上，却随着主人的喘息小幅地一张一合。徐一宁想，这是饿了，于是他把翟潇闻射了他一手的精液又喂给了这张小嘴。  
那小嘴却含不住，眼见白浊又要顺着流出来，徐一宁赶紧用自己的肉棒堵住，又把那些花液给翟潇闻喂到了底。  
徐一宁红了眼，大开大合地借着温泉的润滑操弄着翟潇闻。

“啊！嗯……”一声声高亢的呻吟和粗重的低喘合在一起，搅乱了一池春水。

最后翟潇闻晕了过去，小皇帝亲自伺候着人沐浴清洁完才抱回珞潇宫。  
翟潇闻被放下的时候醒过一次，徐一宁一看人醒了就要压上来，吓得翟潇闻紧闭双眼。  
徐一宁看着翟潇闻装睡的傻样就好笑，温柔地亲了亲翟潇闻的唇，就抱着人躺了下来。  
翟潇闻本来还紧张小皇帝兽性大发，后来实在是累了，小皇帝的怀抱还挺温暖，于是装着装着就真的沉沉睡去。

15.  
清晨的光穿透琉璃窗，在美人脸上分割出光暗分明的侧影。

昨天被折腾得太狠，翟潇闻难得的睡得很熟，连徐一宁又回来了也毫无察觉。

小皇帝上朝前交代杜公公留意着翟潇闻这边，不要让任何人打扰他。

下朝回来发现翟潇闻还在睡，徐一宁散去了宫人，放轻了步子独自一人向中央的西凉进贡的圆顶大床走去。  
掀开纱幔，坐下来，柔软的床榻陷下去一块儿。  
他抬手抚摸翟潇闻的脸颊。美人鸦睫轻颤，微肿的红唇微张，呼吸热气轻轻扑在徐一宁按上他唇珠的指尖。

徐一宁想起了昨夜缱绻，少年人血气方刚，他又是皇帝，不必忍，脱了靴子就压上了翟潇闻的身子。

翟潇闻是因为快要窒息才醒过来的。  
小皇帝动情地吻他，手又开始不老实地乱摸。  
两人胡乱扭动碰到了翟潇闻放在枕边的铃铛。徐一宁喜欢翟潇闻这铃铛，他想每个天神都有自己的法器，翟潇闻的法器应该就是这个铃铛，用来勾走了自己的魂。

“陛下，我疼。”翟潇闻感受了一下自己后穴的酸痛，还是轻轻推开了小皇帝。  
“好好好，我不动你。那你摸摸我。”徐一宁很喜欢听翟潇闻对自己撒娇示弱，于是大度地退一步，只要他用手帮帮自己就好。

又是一朝芙蓉春帐暖。

杜公公守着门，纵是见惯了这后宫之事，也不得不感慨这西凉世子果真不是凡人。

16.  
任豪今日上朝发现小皇帝的心情好得过分，对群臣十分宽容，心里就开始慌。

下朝后便找到自己在宫里的眼线，一问才知他的芙蓉已被小皇帝摘走。

任豪不知道他是怎么回的丞相府。

一壶壶烈酒下腹，却越发清醒。  
小皇帝啊小皇帝，你要哪朵花不好，为什么非要夺人所爱？  
什么我都可以替你拿下，唯独翟潇闻，不可能，做不到。

17.  
小皇帝开了荤，却不敢日日往翟潇闻的珞潇宫跑。  
他多想日日夜夜压着翟潇闻，恩深露重。  
可他是皇帝，一举一动皆被天下人放大，他不敢让翟潇闻平白担一个"祸国"的罪名。

所以，皇帝还是用完晚膳就走。  
偶尔实在忍不住了，也是第二天早早就溜回自己的寝宫，装模作样谁不会？

翟潇闻只笑自己不辱使命，决定安分做皇帝的菟丝花。他把玉笛藏得更深了些，不让自己看，不让自己想，他不能想，他不敢想。

可是丞相却要烦着他，总托皇后的人给他送些小玩意。不是那些纨绔子弟送的什么金银玉石，而是一捧新鲜的莲子，一尊西凉的琉璃盏。  
件件都戳到翟潇闻的心里。

皇后又派人来约他于御花园相见了，他想了想，这次没有拒绝。

18.  
果不其然，是任豪。  
翟潇闻让齐耳站远些望风，一个人朝任豪走去。

美人仍是踏着月色而来，那翻飞的淡蓝色衣袂却不再只是纯粹的莲花香，任豪闻到了，翟潇闻日日夜夜与小皇帝在一处，身上早已染上了浅浅的龙涎香。

任豪沉了眸子，磨了磨后槽牙，又将翟潇闻扯进了假山。

两人又挤做一处，任豪炙热的视线快要把翟潇闻看穿。

“丞相大人，你该知道，我现在是陛下的人。”翟潇闻开口就是一把刀划开任豪的心。

“那又如何？”任豪声音虽然紧绷，但那不是因为害怕，却是愤怒和狂傲。

“丞相不该为了一己私欲，害人害己。”

“好个害人害己。”任豪捏着翟潇闻的肩，感觉有些硌手，心里却更憋屈的慌，“可我这一辈子已经被你害了！”

“丞相别说笑。”翟潇闻蹙了眉。

任豪看不得他这副哀怨的模样，把人抱紧就落下细细密密的吻，额头眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴角亲了个遍，却怎么也不敢碰他的唇。

翟潇闻没推开，只是轻轻地叹气，小声说：“任豪，你不明白的。”

“潇闻，我知道！我知道你来大安的目的，我知道你真正要的是什么！”

任豪无比肯定的语气在翟潇闻心里掀起了惊天巨浪，他瞳孔猛缩，虽然自己的目的昭然若揭，但大安丞相任豪此刻直喇喇地摆在台面上，翟潇闻不知道任豪是什么意思。

“潇闻，我可以告诉你一些西凉的消息。”任豪继续观察翟潇闻的反应，知道自己这一步走对了，于是继续说，“我可以保证西凉十年的时间。”

任豪是大安的丞相，这番话出口就是大逆不道，被有心人听去，满门抄斩都是轻的。

任豪知道，西凉和大安都需要时间来休养生息，五年的时间对两方都有益。就算不是为了翟潇闻，他也会努力让大安与西凉和平相处十年。

可现在，他真的走投无路了，这才许下承诺，只想为自己博得一丝苟延残喘的机会。

19.  
翟潇闻尝到了眼泪的味道，很苦，很涩，心里却一片柔软。

他终于抱住任豪，真心实意地向他道谢。

任豪的手扣在翟潇闻的腰上，把人抱得更紧了些。

翟潇闻用鼻尖蹭了蹭任豪的颈窝，缓慢却郑重地说："我亦心悦与你。"

月色正浓，夜风微凉，少年人的爱意宣于口，换来一个热情似火的唇舌交缠。

一吻毕，翟潇闻就推开了任豪："我该回去了，等会儿小皇帝找来就不好了。"

任豪眉头垄起一座小山，十分不满："世子殿下是在跟微臣偷情吗？"

美人只掩唇一笑，春葱玉指搭上了任豪的胸膛，感受着指尖传来的快速跳动。

"三日后此时，盼君来。"翟潇闻轻飘飘扔下一句话就离开了。

20.  
徐一宁发现今晚美人冷淡了些，只当是他身子不适，于是没有尽兴就草草了事。

翟潇闻背对着小皇帝，眼里风起云涌。  
爱和性，可以分开吗？  
翟潇闻想，他是喜欢任豪的。  
但他并不抗拒小皇帝的亲近，因为习惯了吗？  
一颗玲珑心此刻却一团乱。

21.  
徐一宁很忙，最近朝中事务繁杂，他与翟潇闻相见的时间也少了许多。  
翟潇闻却觉得刚好，不然他也脱不了身去见任豪。

任豪仍是立在假山旁，翟潇闻想到自他们认识以来，那个挺拔的身影好像一直都站在原地等着自己。  
翟潇闻攥紧了手中的玉笛，大步向任豪跑去，腰间的铃铛叮铛作响。

任豪张开双臂，接住了这个朝他扑来的少年。  
他第一次见翟潇闻这般热情的模样，心情很是澎湃。

"潇闻是要吹笛子给我听吗？"  
"嗯。"悠扬的笛声诉说着少年人的忧愁，少年人的满腔抱负，少年人的丰富感情。  
一曲毕，翟潇闻将玉笛收于腰间，与那铃铛恰好挨着。  
他转过身望向任豪，任豪想，他等到了，那个草原上的少年终于回头望向了他。

一眼万年。  
暧昧情愫在两人之间的空气中流动。

任豪随手摘了一朵小花，别在了翟潇闻的耳边，笑着说："这花衬得我的潇闻更美了。"  
"什么你的？我现在是皇帝的。"翟潇闻在试探任豪。

任豪不跟他争，却把人又拉进了假山。  
这次的吻来得猛烈，两人都心神荡漾。  
任豪抚上翟潇闻的性器时，翟潇闻才猛然回神。这里可是人来人往，随时都可能被人闯入的御花园啊！  
任豪却不顾他的推拒，手上还在作恶，甚至凑到翟潇闻耳边说："世子殿下跟微臣偷人，刺激吗？"  
翟潇闻舒服地眯眼，猫似的挠任豪的背，不肯落了下风："怎么？不叫我娘娘？"  
"你不是娘娘。你不是女人，你是我的宝贝。"任豪的额头抵住翟潇闻的，认真地注视着翟潇闻的眼。  
翟潇闻的鼻尖一下就酸了，急急地吻任豪的眼睛，不让他看自己失控流泪的模样。

"操我。"翟潇闻从任豪掌心挖走自己的精液，快速地涂抹在自己的后穴处，伸进几根手指，做了简单的扩张。  
任豪立在一旁看着美人掰开屁股邀请自己，眼中全是滔天的欲色。  
他也不扭捏，提枪上阵，一进去就攻势猛烈，毫不温柔。  
两人压抑着呻吟，偶尔蝉鸣得厉害了，才敢稍微放肆出声。  
丞相到底是比小皇帝老道，极有耐心地去寻翟潇闻花径里最敏感的那块软肉，找到后发了狠地刺。  
翟潇闻的双腿抖得厉害，干脆就被任豪整个抱了起来，双腿夹着任豪的腰，后背抵在假山洞的硌人的石壁上，任豪护着翟潇闻的背，身下却越来越用力。  
翟潇闻生生被干得射了好几次，任豪才快要高潮。  
感受到体内的雄物跳动得厉害，翟潇闻夹紧了腿，阻止了任豪退出去的意向。  
"射给我。"翟潇闻清脆的嗓音此刻沙哑勾人。  
任豪心里大喜，他明白翟潇闻的意思。  
两人的唇又难舍难分地吻在一起，银丝在月光下闪着水光，任豪抱紧了翟潇闻，全都射了进去。

22.  
翟潇闻躺在珞潇宫的大床上，想着任豪说"你不是娘娘。你不是女人，你是我的宝贝"，心里又酸又软。  
世人只道翟潇闻好运生了这般绝色的脸，却不知因为这张比女人还美的脸给他招来了多少异样的目光。  
那些目光或轻蔑，或贪婪，伴着翟潇闻长大。  
父王选定他来和亲后，他就知道，自己将与这些目光相伴一生了。  
进宫后，那些公公宫女，各宫妃子，满朝文武，哪个不是那这样的目光看他？

小皇帝倒不是，他的眼里全是痴迷与爱恋，可翟潇闻却不能不去怨他，因为他就是自己被那些目光窥视的根源。  
没有哪个男人愿意被当作女人，他也曾想过做西凉子民的英雄。  
现在，大概也做到了一些吧，不过是被小皇帝当作女人而已。

可是，任豪却说，他不曾把他当作女人，他是他的宝贝。  
翟潇闻想，任豪是懂他的，任豪是尊重他的，任豪大概是真的爱他的。


	3. 前尘篇•下

23.  
"杜公公，你说，他现在在做什么呢？"  
有在想我吗？

"陛下去看看不就知道了？"

"摆驾吧。"

24.  
徐一宁已经好久没有白天去找过翟潇闻了，他攥着手中自己亲手刻了两人名字的银铃，心里有些紧张。

翟潇闻不在寝宫。

徐一宁想着翟潇闻大约出去散步了，他在宫里没什么相熟的人，很快就该回来了。于是他吩咐珞潇宫的人不必去寻翟潇闻，自己等他便是。

徐一宁坐在翟潇闻的床上，那是他们颠鸾倒凤的地方，铃铛上的“宁闻”两字在他的手心发烫。

徐一宁知道，翟潇闻不爱他，委身于他只是迫于他的权势罢了。  
但他想，如果他虔诚地供奉他的天神，迟早有一天，神明会眷顾他的。

25.  
杜公公看着自家皇帝盯着铃铛傻笑的模样，心里越发崇敬起那位西凉世子起来。

于是他壮了壮胆，给皇帝出谋划策。  
“陛下何不先将这铃铛藏起来？给世子殿下一个惊喜。”

徐一宁抬眸看了他一眼，眼中是少有的赞许。

“藏哪儿好呢？”

徐一宁手在衾被上拂过，环视一圈，视线锁定在了翟潇闻的柜子上。

徐一宁知道，那个柜子是翟潇闻从西凉带过来的，他的宝贝东西都装在里面。  
翟潇闻从来没邀请徐一宁看过，自己虽然好奇却还是没打开过。

不知怎么的，今天却就想要打开看看潇闻到底在里面藏了什么。

徐一宁小心翼翼地打开了柜门，反应过来又觉得最好笑。

好歹是个皇帝，什么宝贝没见过，怎么搞成这样？

但很快，他就不想笑了。

26.  
杜公公一直观察着皇帝的神色，一看不对劲，小步移过来，抬头一看：柜里躺着根玉笛，下面铺着些绸缎还有新鲜的芙蓉花瓣散落在一旁。

杜公公没反应过来，皇帝这是怎么了。

直到徐一宁脸色僵硬地从那根玉笛下方将绸缎抽出来抖开，杜公公才看见那是两张手帕，“豪”“翟”二字从他眼前闪过，杜公公眼前一黑，慌忙地低下了头，整个人往后退了好几步，屏息凝神，丝毫不敢惊动皇帝。

27.  
徐一宁从看见那根玉笛开始整个人就像被施了法似的呆滞。

他认得这玉，皇后任好向他求了几次，他没给，赐了任豪。说是他们兄妹谁有都一样，其实是想断了任好的念想。

怎么会？出现在他和翟潇闻的珞潇宫？

芙蓉的清香袭扰着他，花瓣上的露珠和晶莹剔透的玉笛交相辉映，刺得徐一宁眼睛好疼。  
他左手紧握着铃铛，却开始嫌弃那铃铛笨重沉郁，就像自己一样，不讨人喜欢。

徐一宁站了一会儿，慢慢抬起右手捏住了那绸缎的一角，轻轻地抖开，果然。  
“豪”字闯入眼帘的时候，他整个人便脱了力，连个铃铛都抓不住。

徐一宁想，他一定是有史以来最卑微的皇帝了吧。  
他是翟潇闻最忠诚的信徒，心甘情愿地为他的神打造法器，用来把自己死死圈住。

多可笑啊，他宝贝着的属于"徐一宁和翟潇闻的"定情信物，只配碎在积满尘埃的地上。而那被神明偏爱的玉笛却可以享受着充斥着翟潇闻气息的怀抱。

28.  
翟潇闻快到晚膳的时候才回宫，才进宫门就见宫人们个个都快把头埋进了地里，空气紧张得翟潇闻觉得自己呼吸一下都会惹出一声悲鸣。

"陛下在您走后不久便来了，一直没走。"

翟潇闻想到了什么，不由得加快了脚步，抬脚跨过主殿的门槛时却踉跄了一下，他用力扶住门框，才勉强稳住了身形。

翟潇闻抬眸便撞进了徐一宁的黑眸，没来由地感到窒息。  
徐一宁没来扶他，这不对劲。

徐一宁看着翟潇闻踉跄，死死按住自己，滔天怒火居然也没能烧毁那不该有的心疼，徐一宁恨死了自己。  
看吧，果然，翟潇闻心里有鬼，不然他为何看一眼自己后，下意识就要看那柜子。

"陛下，你今天怎么来这么早？也不叫人来唤我。"翟潇闻小心试探，却还是习惯性地带上了撒娇的语气。

29.  
"你吃饱了吗？"徐一宁这句话问的没头没尾，面无表情的脸让翟潇闻心里很是不安。

"我这不是回来要跟陛下一起用膳吗？"翟潇闻垂眸，倒不太敢再看徐一宁了。

"我问你，吃饱了没有？"  
还是这句话，这下翟潇闻怎么都知道不对劲了。

他忍不住往后挪了挪屁股，这是他保护自己的本能。

徐一宁这下彻底被激怒了，他一把拉过翟潇闻，扛起人就大步往大床走，一点儿不怜惜地狠狠将翟潇闻砸到了床上。

床不算太硬，但翟潇闻还是被扔得有些发懵。  
直到徐一宁撕扯光了他所有的衣服，将他转过去折成跪趴的屈辱姿势，他也没能确定徐一宁突然发疯的原因。

"啊！"后庭不经任何前戏就被狠狠刺入，翟潇闻痛得往前一栽，却又立刻被徐一宁拖了回来。

徐一宁的手指抠挖着蛛丝马迹，是干涩的，沉在谷底的心好像终于得以窥见一点月光。  
他换了自己的硬挺插了进去，然后搂住翟潇闻的腰，埋首在翟潇闻的耳边温柔地问：  
"怎么？他今天没喂你？"

如果忽视掉翟潇闻额头不知是因为紧张还是生理疼痛而密布的冷汗，两人在摇曳的暖黄烛光下重叠在一起的身影看起来倒是十分温馨浪漫。

翟潇闻此刻终于明白，他和任豪的事情败露了。他紧张地不敢动弹，心脏却跳得极快，好像此刻诺大的宫殿有谁奏了一曲十面埋伏。

徐一宁也感受到了翟潇闻的紧张。  
翟潇闻的小穴绞得他的阴茎又肿大了一圈，身下的人如鼓的心跳也让他没办法再自欺欺人安慰自己。

徐一宁把翟潇闻转了过来，换成仰躺的姿势，他俩身下还连着，翟潇闻被磨得眼角发红、沁出泪花，却不敢再吐出一句撒娇卖乖。

徐一宁把翟潇闻的腿驾在自己的肩上，沉入得更深，操弄得更猛。  
双手从掐着翟潇闻的双肩，变成了掐着翟潇闻的脖颈。

真美，他的神不管什么情形都这么美，就连快要死去也是美得惊心动魄。

30.  
空气在一点点被抽离，身下却是令人发疯的快感，翟潇闻达到了顶点，前段颤颤巍巍地射出精液，后穴也抽搐着绞得徐一宁快没法动弹。

翟潇闻攥皱了被褥的手背上青筋暴起，剧烈起伏的胸膛上被蹂躏得红肿不堪的茱萸也似乎要燃烧尽它最后的生命。

"就那么想死吗？"徐一宁没有等到翟潇闻的求饶，倒反因他这一心求死的样子先败下阵来。  
他无力地松开了桎梏着翟潇闻的手，看着那洁白的颈项上印上他的痕迹，心里又是快慰又是酸涩。  
他俯身一字一顿地认真宣告："你别想着死，只有我能让你死。你若是死了，我便让整个西凉给你陪葬。你是我的，做人做鬼都是。任豪敢想，我就让他死。"

翟潇闻瞪大了眼睛，终于要开口求饶，却被徐一宁的狠劲撞得只剩破碎的气音。  
那声悲戚的"不——"只在最后徐一宁深深埋在他身体里，一股股浓精烫得他只想逃的时候才终于给他灰暗的未来拉开了序幕。

徐一宁想着，他就是对翟潇闻太好了，他才敢不怕自己，才敢背叛自己。  
所以他发了疯地操翟潇闻，即便是媚肉赤红得像是马上要溢出血液，即便是翟潇闻已经晕过去好几次，即便是他自己也被太过暴力的性事磨得有些发痛，他也绝不放过翟潇闻。他要在翟潇闻的身上留下专属于徐一宁的印章。

31.  
翟潇闻下午才转醒，醒来的时候浑身发冷，双腿好像都合不上了，他微微掀开被子，看了一眼自己全裸的身躯，是破败的血玉，处处青紫无不彰显着昨夜皇帝的愤怒。

但是，他的后穴却没有特别的疼，想来是被上过药了。

他想怨小皇帝，却又也忍不住心疼，不过是一个被自己骗了的孩子罢了。

他知道小皇帝喜欢自己，所以便利用了小皇帝的喜爱来换取西凉的苟延残喘。  
是他太贪心了，他哪来的什么资格追求爱情啊。

从前初进宫时为意气风发的少年皇帝心动过，却很快意识到自己只是个和亲工具罢了，小皇帝对自己不过也是当个新鲜玩具，才会任由皇后欺负自己吧。

任豪呢，任豪是值得托付的，是值得爱的。

翟潇闻想到了任豪，又忍不住开始担忧起来，虽然知道凭任豪这么多年的权势不至于轻易被皇帝扳倒，但终究还是被自己连累了。

翟潇闻想着便要起身穿衣服，杜公公尖细的声音却在此刻穿过琉璃珠帘："世子便歇着吧。陛下吩咐了，世子近日身体不佳，需要静养，任何人不得叨扰，世子也无需出这道门了。"顿了一下，杜公公接着又说："那些聒噪的宫人都被赶到了偏殿，世子有什么事吩咐老奴便是，老奴就在门外守着。"

翟潇闻很安静地接受了皇帝的软禁，也没看见自己的衣物，宫内也没有伺候的人，杜公公已经退下了。  
他缩回了床褥里，他清楚自己现在的身份——皇帝的暖床工具，是不需要穿衣服的。

杜公公来送过一身月牙白的外袍，轻轻一拉腰带便全开了的那种。  
还有一些清粥小菜。

翟潇闻没有丝毫嫌弃，还朝杜公公感激地点了点头，他知道现在杜公公没有落井下石为难自己已属难得。  
他安慰自己，有块布料蔽体总是比赤裸着好些了。

32.  
皇帝没来跟他一起用膳，翟潇闻便自己去小隔间里沐浴想着这么无聊不如多睡会儿吧。

屏风后传来了脚步声，翟潇闻知道那是徐一宁，毕竟现在没人能见到他，即便是杜公公，也是隔了一帘珠串才能跟他讲几句话。

徐一宁很温柔地把翟潇闻从水中捞出来，又给人擦干身体，然后快速剥掉了自己的衣服，把赤裸的翟潇闻压在了床上。

翟潇闻很快就知道了皇帝为什么这么温柔。  
"我封你当皇后好不好？闻闻，别去想任豪了。嗯？"徐一宁的龟头蹭着翟潇闻的软肉，勾得他双腿发软。但一听这句话，翟潇闻却觉得徐一宁是在用最尖锐的刀刺他。

他不能再对不起任豪的妹妹了。

"陛下，不，不要。"

"什么不要？我看你很想要啊。"徐一宁开始用力地刺，而且还专弄翟潇闻的敏感点，他咬着翟潇闻的耳垂，开始拈酸吃醋："你叫他豪君，却从没叫过我的名字。到底谁是你的君，谁是你的夫？"

"一宁，我错了我错了。你轻点。"翟潇闻从来都懂得审时度势，他要保住任豪就必须讨好皇帝。

显然小皇帝很是受用，他急切地去寻翟潇闻的唇，舔弄深吻。

翟潇闻双手勾着徐一宁的脖子，讨好地回应徐一宁的吻。  
又将双腿绕上徐一宁的腰，方便掠夺者侵略得更深。  
他笨拙地用力夹紧体内的肿大，想要给徐一宁更多快感，他的确也做到了。

就在徐一宁失神地抵住翟潇闻射精时，翟潇闻突然开口："一宁，我不当皇后，我就这样陪你好不好？一辈子也可以。"

33.  
"好。"  
徐一宁说不清自己是嫉妒任豪能得到翟潇闻的主动牺牲多一点，还是庆幸自己强制偷来了翟潇闻的许诺多一点。

34.  
徐一宁每天都来珞潇宫，时时刻刻要跟翟潇闻黏在一起，夜夜笙歌之后也要翟潇闻下面的小嘴含着他入睡，似乎这样他才能寻求到令人安心的温暖。即便是要处理朝政，他也要让翟潇闻在他眼皮子底下呆着。  
他不再去想天下人的眼光，他只想要宣称自己的主权，没有人能从他这里抢走翟潇闻。

任豪很快便得知了翟潇闻被软禁的事，他还没能想出一个救出翟潇闻的万全之策，就接到了徐一宁的圣旨。  
徐一宁派他去攻打西凉。

天子一怒，伏尸百万。  
徐一宁可以对翟潇闻温柔，但总要有人来承担他的怒火。

任豪便是这个人，他知道任豪是个好丞相，为大安鞠躬尽瘁忠心耿耿，可他忘了为人臣子就不要妄想君主的所有物。  
他决定派任豪去打西凉，不仅是要拿西凉来控制住翟潇闻，更是要让翟潇闻和任豪之间生出嫌隙。徐一宁不仅要翟潇闻的身，也要他的心。

35.  
任豪怎么可能不知道皇帝打的什么如意算盘。  
更别说他已经许诺过翟潇闻要保住西凉十年。  
所以，他第一次大胆地抗旨。

徐一宁直接罢免了任豪丞相的官位，让他在家考虑十天，不出征就以抗旨的罪处死。

36.  
任好想尽办法才让杜公公给翟潇闻递了信。  
向来高傲的皇后头一次这么低声下气地求人，她求翟潇闻劝劝任豪去出征，哥哥不能死。

翟潇闻也心疼任豪，舍不得他死。  
可是，他又怎么开得了口，西凉是他的母国啊！他来大安就是为了西凉的安定。

37.  
翟潇闻没有在皇帝面前显露一丝一毫，他还将自己的铃铛从腰间取了下来，说是要送给徐一宁。

徐一宁的眼里水光流转，他接过铃铛捏在手里，紧紧抱住了翟潇闻。  
我的神明终于要眷顾我了吗？

他没听到，那晚翟潇闻在他睡着后贴着他的胸膛，朦胧月光下朱唇一开一合，留下的是最后的叮咛："就让它代替我陪着你吧，一宁，对不起。"

38.  
翟潇闻没法不怨徐一宁，却也没底气去恨他。  
他不想要任豪如此为难，于是他只能为难自己。

39.  
杜公公来禀报翟潇闻的死讯的时候，徐一宁正与任豪在养心殿中对峙，他们谁也不肯让步，当了这么多年君臣兄弟，竟是头一次将对一个人的争夺放在了台面上。

“世子殿下，他，他……”  
杜公公已经是宫里的老人了，什么大风大浪没见过，此刻却抖成了筛子，一句话都说不完整。

两道刀子般的视线锁住他之后，杜公公一下子软了腿，瘫倒在地上，终于说出“薨了。”

一句话犹如惊天巨雷，一下将徐一宁和任豪两人炸得意识涣散，理智全无。

两人发了疯般往珞潇宫跑，珞潇宫离养心殿很近，所以两人到了珞潇宫大殿门口也还没反应过来“翟潇闻薨了”到底意味着什么。

越过满院跪着的宫人，两人才看见被皇后抱在怀里的翟潇闻。

那双水光潋滟的桃花眼紧闭着，朱红软嫩的唇苍白起皮，白玉无暇的颈间是已经青紫的勒痕，整个人毫无生气。

徐一宁看着那勒痕，想到了自己那晚勒他的模样，惊恐地抱着头连连后退，连靠近一下都不敢。

“陛下。哥哥。”任好显然也受到了惊吓，此刻已是哭成了个泪人。

“把他给我。”任豪只说了这一句话，就从妹妹手中接过了那冰冷的身躯。  
他将翟潇闻温柔地抱在怀里，脑海里竟浮现过来一生一世。

“他留了两封信。”任好将分别写有“豪君亲启”和“一宁亲启”的两封信交给了两人。

此刻徐一宁和任豪也没了心情再去好奇，再去吃醋，另一个人得到了翟潇闻怎样的话，他们只知道，翟潇闻留下这信就抛下这世界走了。

40.  
任豪没能带走翟潇闻的尸体，只带走了那支雕着芙蓉的玉笛，可是他的芙蓉却已经凋谢了。

任豪去了西凉，去了那片草原，他第一次见翟潇闻的地方，他对翟潇闻一见倾心的地方。

翟潇闻说：如果他下辈子投胎成了个女人，一定愿意给任豪生个孩子。他们就平平凡凡恩恩爱爱地永远在一起。

任豪想，会的。他就日夜为翟潇闻守着西凉的这片净土，偶尔代潇闻吹曲笛子，直到翟潇闻的灵又与他相遇。

41.  
徐一宁将翟潇闻封存在了冰棺中，不顾朝臣的劝谏，将冰棺就置于养心殿，他的床边。

他贪恋着翟潇闻最后的气息，却再不敢踏足珞潇宫。

徐一宁知以前从不信什么方士术法，他唯一的信仰只有翟潇闻。

但自翟潇闻死后，他却广昭天下，每日只想寻那起死回生之法。

男人之间的爱情在那个年代本就见不得人，更遑论天子有断袖之癖。

徐一宁被叔父徐凯中夺了权篡了位，赶去珞潇宫当了个太上皇。

但他并不在意，甚至有点开心。

即便翟潇闻失信了，没有一辈子陪着他。可是徐一宁会一辈子守着翟潇闻，他会永远守着他的神明，即便他的神明告诉他的最后的话是：我曾心悦于你然。愿来生不复相见。

任好没有跟哥哥一起去西凉，她还在宫中，她不知道自己是要守着徐一宁还是要守着那芙蓉般的男子。

她看着徐一宁日日夜夜盯着一串铃铛，时而傻笑，时而泪流。皇帝很快就消颓了。

杜公公拉长嗓子喊出那声悲恸的“太上皇崩了”时，任好却只记得靠在翟潇闻冰棺上的徐一宁攥着那铃铛，脸上是向往的微笑。

她却为徐一宁感到遗憾，因为他奉为神明的翟潇闻至死也不知道徐一宁爱他。


End file.
